


Of Sweetly Uttered Knowledge

by Mara



Series: K Is for Koda [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koda and Chase watch TV together. No, not like that. Or like that either. Cripes, what are you people <i>thinking</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sweetly Uttered Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the fault of TheSecondBatgirl. Then again, you could probably put that note on almost every fic I've written in the last two years and you wouldn't be entirely wrong.

It was Kendall's idea to put on kids' TV programming for Koda. Chase thought it was kind of odd, but decided she meant it would orient him to modern life.

Then he dropped down next to Koda on the couch, bored and cranky, figuring some cartoon couldn't be worse than dealing with museum visitors who were arseholes. He was a little surprised to see live actors, but shrugged. Then there were puppets with the actors.

It only took a minute until Chase found himself truly engaged with the question of whether the puppet dressed like a pakepakeha was in need of rescue by the puppet prince. And there was a giant bird with his teddy bear and all kinds of gags that surely went over Koda's head but made Chase laugh. Like the [Fairy Shoe Person.]()

(And [the _Game of Thrones_ parody?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhWUFXvaZjo) Would never stop being funny.)

Koda laughed too, although at different things. And he really enjoyed the lessons about numbers and the alphabet.

They watched together for at least two hours, with Chase answering the occasional question, but mostly sitting back and enjoying himself a lot more than he expected.

Chase expected a snide comment from Kendall when she came in and found the two of them. He tensed, but relaxed when she glanced at the TV and smiled, looking nostalgic. She paused, and for a moment he thought she might sit with them, but she shook her head and continued to the lab.

Looking at Koda, Chase was going to suggest they go skateboard for a bit, but Koda was clearly glued to the screen, even more than before. Chase looked and the scene had changed to a [blue furry puppet who seemed to be especially enamored of biscuits.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-LfQCPJJkY&list=PLCEF5EEFA56A44606)

"Cookie," Koda said, his tone serious.

"Yeah, cookies, that's what they call them here."

"Cookies good." Koda nodded.

"They are, I guess."

Koda considered that for a moment. "Cookies are good," he said carefully.

"Right." Chase belatedly remembered he should probably be helping Koda with his English. "Cookies are good."

"Want cookies."

"No, you say 'I want cookies.'" Chase was proud of himself and he smiled.

"I want cookies."

"Good job."

Koda leaned forward, looking him in the eyes. "I want cookies. Where cookies?"

"It's 'where are the—" Chase was cut off by the hand over his mouth.

Koda repeated, "Where cookies?"

Chase wondered if this was what it felt like to be stared down by a lion. As Koda removed his hand, Chase carefully considered his answer. "At the store," he said.

"We go."

"Right. We go. I mean, let's go to the store." Chase jumped up. "Now. Let's go get Koda some cookies."

"Cookies."

"Uh-huh." Chase walked toward the exit, knowing Koda was right behind him. 

Kendall, with the laugh obvious in her voice, called from the other side of the room. "Oatmeal raisin for me."

Without looking, Chase gave her the finger. So there, he'd picked up some important cultural information in his time the country too.

"What that?" Koda asked.

"Never mind, that's the advanced class. You're not ready for that yet."

"What?"

Chase sighed. "Let's go get you cookies."

What the hell, thought with a shrug as he grabbed his wallet. Maybe he could find some proper ginger biscuits while he was at it.

\--end--


End file.
